Rage Against the Rules
by death by computer addiction
Summary: [AU]For Neji,Sasuke,Gaara,and Naruto things were finally looking up but now school rules ruins their plans. Can they repeal the rules before the year ends? Read to find out! Slight Akutsuki spoilers. Slight shonenai[NxSxGxN] can be strong friendship.
1. Chapter 1

DBCA-Yayedness! I wrote a story!

Skitz-I believe them clicking the link means they know..

DBCA-Shut up!! In any case this chap. Is dedicated to Seran Hawthorne she writes HP fics!

Skitz-So now we're advertising?

DBCA-Well uh…Cras roll the disclaimer!

Cras-DBCA is a rabid fangirl apparently Masashi Kishimoto has rabid fangirl repellent so she don't own nothin'!

ENJOY THE STORY!!

Three teens stood in front of the school. One with long dark brown hair stood near blood red head with a raven by his side. It was as if they were in a bubble and no one else existed. But something was off like some one wasn't there. The look on their faces gave it away they were waiting. Waiting.

Suddenly bright blonde boy came rushing out at them, "Gaara! Neji! Teme! Nice to see you again!!!" They had no time to react before the blonde crashed into them completely killing their little bubble. Time passed with the blonde just lying on them showing no signs of getting off.

"Naruto?" Sasuke finally asked

"Ya"

"GET OFF!"

"Huh? Oh! Oops sorry…"

Realizing he was still on top of his friends his friends Naruto jumped up blushing muttering under his breath.

Neji smiled at him even though his friends bugged him to death. Naruto changed his life from the very first time he saw him.

Flashback

_Neji sat in the back of the classroom ignoring everyone else's existence. 'Idiots,' he thought, 'they don't even know how the world works? Fate determines everything we have no say. Yet they come here everyday expecting to be someone famous when they grow up. Truth is no matter how smart or athletic you are without fate on your side you have nothing.'_

"_Hello and good morning class." Came the drawl of Nibi-sensei _(1) _Neji didn't even look up. "Today we have a new student so be nice" Nibi-sensei continued, "Or at least don't beat him up somewhere I have to get involved…" Neji looked up to see what new idiot had joined their ranks. What he saw took his breath away. A cute little ocean-eyed teen stood in front of the class his vibrant blond hair in soft spikes. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" _

_Neji was startled by the volume the lithe blonde created. But instead of it being shouted and raspy like most people_-fangirls-_ it was projected clearly not uncommon seeing as how they were in Theatre Arts; Neji liked it. "I'm 12 years old and just transferred from Suna Middle."_

'_12? Must be a 6__th__ grader. Well it __**is**__ homeroom_(2)_…too bad I won't have any classes with him'_

"_Naruto, why don't you take the empty desk next to Neji." Said Nibi-sensei, "Neji raise your hand." Neji raised his hand slowly in his usual stoic matter. Naruto walked to the back of the classroom and laid down his backpack. _

"_Hi." He whispered to Neji._

'_Like I said fate' Neji thought "Hello Uzu-"_

"_NARUTO-KUN I DID NOT KNOW YOU TRANSFERRED. REST ASSURED YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES WILL SHINE MUCH BRIGHTER NOW!" shouted a voice across the room._

"_LEE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THIS CLASS! MAYBE YOU CAN HANG OUT DURING THE BREAK!" Naruto answered._

_While the loud teens were talking, inside Neji was panicking 'They know each other…they __**know **__each other…they __**know**__each other!' Not that it showed one bit._

_Finally after Nibi-sensei having to break up the loud boys twice Neji found his voice_

"_So Uzumaki-kun you know…Lee"_

"_Yup!" Naruto answered, "We live in the same… neighborhood…And call me by my first name it's more……Youthful!_

"_YOSH NARUTO-KUN!"_

_Neji fought the urge to bang his head against the desk, 'Why, why, why must the only slightly interesting person here know Lee?'_

_A sudden thought hit Neji, 'Why do I want to get to know some kid I just met? What happened to keeping everyone at arms length? Why does he brighten up a room so much that it seems like the sun is shining for the first time. Why do I sound like a GIRL' Neji continued to ponder it as Lee and Naruto shouted back and forth ignoring Nibi-sensei's warnings. _

_Neji finally came to a conclusion just before the bell rang, 'I shall let fate decide whether or not to befriend the blonde. Fate is never wrong how could I forget that._

_**-Brrrrrrring-**_

_Students filled out of the classroom, but sensei stopped both Naruto and Neji before they walked out, "Neji take Naruto around the campus and show him his classes. And then for the next three days take him to and from his classes. Don't worry your teachers have been told that you'll most likely be late," A yawn, "Well get goin'."_

_Neji smirked inwardly, 'Looks like fates on my side this time.'_

_End Flashback_

"Well, shall we head inside?" Neji asked breaking up Sasuke and Naruto before a fight could erupt.

"Ya! Let's head inside I want to know what homeroom I'll be in." exclaimed Naruto literally pushing the others into the building.

"Oi Dobe slow down you know we're all in drama-" "Theatre _**Arts**_(3)" "-So we're all going to have drama as our homeroom too."

Naruto suddenly stopped causing everyone to fall backwards, "Hmm…You're right! Well then let's start heading thata-way"

"Dobe is that all your going to say!?"

"Of course Teme what else _should _I say."

"How about a 'sorry' for shoving us in here then making us all flat on our backs!"

"Hmpf! Well then Gaara, Neji I'm sorry!"

"WHY YOU!"

Neji gave an exasperated sigh, 'They're fighting again'

"In any case let's go since we already know our homeroom," Gaara never the one to talk unless it meant avoiding crowds, "Besides then we can get our schedules faster."

"NARUTO-KUN," called a voice across the commons (4) Naruto took a deep breath giving Neji, Sasuke and Gaara enough time to plug their ears.

"LEE, WHAT HOMEROOM DO YOU HAVE!"

"OROCHIMARU-SENSEI WITH ALL OF YOU!"

"THERE'S A NEW THEATRE ARTS TEACHER!?!"

"APPARENTLY TOO BAD NIBI-SENSEI SEEMED SO YOUTH—"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!?! YOU'RE DISRUPTING THE PEACE!!" The students took a deep breath. Good old Principal Pain (5).

The loud teens 'eeped' and took off down the hall leaving the quiet ones to trudge after.

Once the group had sat down Lee and Naruto continued to talk in very loud whispers.

Neji of course hated every minute of it. Aside from his small group of friends(Sasuke and Gaara) he trusted no one with Naruto. So naturally when all of Naruto's attention was on someone else Neji felt…protective…very protective. From the look on Sasuke and Gaara's face they felt the same way but before they made a move there was a voice in the doorway.

"Hello class I'm Orochimaru your new Sensei if you hadn't heard Nibi-sensei got hit by a car during the summer and died." There were shocked gasps around the room a few were even in tears. "Well then on too class business, when I call your names come get your schedule cards." Obviously not caring about the classes cries.

One by one students went up. Neji was the first of their group to go up. Orochimaru- sensei raked his eyes across the long haired brunet before handing him his schedule and continued to stare as Neji returned to his seat.

'Well, this is great,' Neji thought, 'another perverted teacher and this ones _gay_' When Neji sat down he had three little 7th graders peering over his shoulder. Neji sighed; "Just take it" No sooner had he spoken when suddenly he was scheduleless and Naruto happy danced.

Lee and Gaara, who during Naruto's happy dancing had left and come back—receiving the same treatment by Orochimaru— compared their classes to Neji's

"YOSH WE ALL HAVE DRAMA-" "THEATRE _**ARTS**_" "- 1ST PERIOD"

"Rock Lee-san I implore you to NOT SHOUT IN MY CLASSROOM!"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sensei gomenasai.(6)"

"Good. Now where was I …Uchiha, Sasuke"

Sasuke walked up ignoring Orochimaru's hungry stares with years of experience-_fangirls_-

Naruto followed soon after too innocent to understand his Ero-sensei's looks. Of course certain some ones did and certain some ones weren't happy.

1- Two tailed cat thin Hidan killed it….

2- It's there elective and their homeroom

3-I actually take Theatre Arts and I don't really care about what other people call it, but Naruto does…to a degree

4-It's like the lunchroom area where lots of things happen (Finding your homeroom classroom for instance…)

5-The leader of the Akutsuki

6- It means sorry in case any one didn't know

A/N Well that turned out to be more Neji-centric than I planned but if it moves the story along: It's all good! Now the plot probably won't be introduced for a few chapters so be patient. The school is a typical American public middle school with a couple twists so if you have any questions I'll gladly answer. Skitz-Before you review or just ignore the go buttton let it be known DBCA hasTHEworst update habits.

DBCA-Ignore him! Lee!

Lee- SHOW YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES BY REVIEWING!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I is back! I nearly died but y'alls reviews revived me! Now don't you feel special!

And now for the notes! Pay attention class.

flashback-means flashback

---- change in time for flashbacks

Changes _in __**font**_** means** emphasis

"talking"- Dialogue

'_thinking' _- thinking

Disclaimer- Masashi went on to and swore never to sell Naruto to a girl so DBCA don't own.

Well Enjoy!!

* * *

_Sasuke walked up ignoring Orochimaru's hungry stares with years of experience-fangirls-_

_Naruto followed soon after too innocent to understand his Ero-sensei's looks. Of course certain some ones did and certain some ones weren't happy._

* * *

Sasuke was one of those certain some ones. Just the thought of his little Naru getting looked at in any way other than innocent sent out homicidal impulses. Heck he hated it when anyone looked at what was his, but Naruto wouldn't want him to stab everyone's eyes out. 

Sasuke looked over to the others noticing they felt the same. But, before they could plot anything unpleasant for their Ero-sensei Naruto came bouncing up.

"Oi guys, guys come on I got my schedule now so let's check." The three boys sighed and held out their schedules:

Sasuke

Homeroom-Drama-Orochimaru

1st- Drama-215-Orochimaru

2nd- Phys. Ed.-Kakashi

3rd- Science-Sasori

4th-Art-Deidara

5th-Math-Kazaku

6th-History-Hidan

7th-English-Ebisu

Gaara

Homeroom- Drama-Orochimaru

1st- Drama-215-Orochimaru

2nd- Phys. Ed.-Kakashi

3rd-Science-Zetsu

4th- Art-Deidara

5th- Math-Kazaku

6th- History-Jiriya

7th-English-Ebisu

Naruto

Homeroom- Drama-Orochimaru

1st- Drama-Orochimaru

2nd- Phys. Ed.-Kakashi

3rd- Science-Zetsu

4th - Art-Deidara

5th - Math-Kazaku

6th - History-Hidan

7th - English- Iruka

Neji

Homeroom- Drama-Orochimaru

1st- Drama-215-Orochimaru

2nd- Phys. Ed.-Gai

3rd- Science-Sasori

4th- Art-Deidara

5th- Math-Itachi

6th- History-Jiriya

7th- English-Iruka

Sasuke smirked_ Well at least someone can look after Naru at all times._ It was a lot easier now that Neji and Gaara were around helping to keep tabs on the hyperactive fox. He had even gotten used to sharing his kitsune with them. Well somewhat. It was last only year that Naruto introduced them…

* * *

Flashback

_Sasuke was BORED! School was finally over but his little fox had run off to some god forbidden _Summer Camp! _Luckily it only lasted two weeks and since he left…two weeks ago he was coming back today. Well today at 4:15 and counting down the seconds was NOT helping Sasuke AT ALL._

_So what do Uchihas do when they have nothing to do? Well…they turn on their MP3 players-_

'For a moment I wish the sky

would swallow every inch of the city

as you gasp for air tonight!' (**1**)

_-and they listen to emo music!_

_And so for 4 hours 34 minutes and 53 seconds that's exactly what Sasuke did. Fulfilling his family's tradition, Itachi would be proud. Which makes you wonder why he listens to emo music in the first place. _

_As you may know Itachi, Sasuke's brother, killed their entire family without mercy. And when poor little Sasu got home from playing with little Naru He was greeted with corpses instead of 'hellos'_

_So sad…_

_But at least he had a little blonde angel to help him get over it. Oh how he was grateful for Naruto, but THAT is a flashback for a different chapter._

_Now while Sasuke was angsting the doorbell rang and _of course _Sasuke was the first to answer it. He was a tad bit put off by what he found._

_At the door stood his blonde fox but also a little red head well may be not 'little' but at least shorter than Sasuke. But it wasn't that his blonde was with someone else that bothered him because let's face it Naruto's a social butterfly. It was more like how the blood head was standing. He stood just behind Naruto and to the left. His stance was…possessive as if he owned the blonde. And Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit!_

_In fact he would have ripped his blonde away from the green eyed boy if not for Naruto scolding him countless times for being too protective. But in his own defense Sasuke had lost his family and wanted to keep something or someone all to himself._

_And so he glared at the boy hoping to scare him off. Too bad for Sasuke, the red head could glare just as hard. Needless to say a glaring match ensued._

"_Geez you just meet and you already hate each other! Oh well I'll just have to change that!" Naruto's voice broke through the tension, "Come Gaara, Sasuke."_

_The red head -Gaara- and Sasuke had no choice but to follow while glaring at each other of course. And since they weren't paying attention they never noticed Naruto had tricked them into a closet. It was a very roomy closet but a closet nonetheless._

_It wasn't until the door slammed did they realize where they were._

"_Now Sasuke, Gaara will be staying here from now on so you have to get along!" Naruto's voice sounded muffled through the door, "And Gaara you have to get along with Sasuke since he's like my best friend. See you soon!" With that he left._

_Inside the closet the two boys stared blankly at one another neither knowing just how to start, nor really wanting to._

"_So…" Sasuke started knowing Naruto would never let them out if they didn't talk, "How did you meet Naruto?"_

"……_Camp." He answered_

'_Someone's talkative' Sasuke thought._

"_So you're an orphan?"_

"_Isn't that obvious?"_

_Sasuke was mildly ticked off._

"_I was trying to have a conversation! You could help a little!"_

"…_Naruto talked about you a lot at camp…He said you were a bastard…"_

_Twitch._

"_But after you get past the anti-social attitude you were a pretty nice guy"_

_Sasuke almost smiled. _Almost

"_Well Gaara just so you know I don't like sharing so don't expect any time with __**my**__ Naru." Sasuke stated._

_Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Well see about that."_

"_Gaara! Sasuke! I am not a possession! And I told you to __**get along**__ not fight!"_

_Both of the boy's blinked having absolutely no idea no idea how he did that._

"_Well that was…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I wonder how he does that…" wondered Sasuke._

"_Hmmm yeah even in Camp he could sense when some one was gonna beat some one else up…"_

"_Freaky…"_

_And so a bond was formed…somewhat…_

_----_

"_Sasuke" a little blonde whined, "I don't want to go to a new school!"_

_Sasuke sighed, "Well too bad we are."_

_Naruto pouted but went inside the building anyway. _

_When they walked into the front office they instantly heard voices._

"_Pein _(**2**)_ we have students coming get off your lazy ass! And take out some of those piercings!" one yelled._

"_Oh Konan calm down no one cares what I do."_

"_Except the School Board that already __**hates **__you!"_

"_Well last time I checked kids aren't on the Board!"_

_-Crash-Smash-Beat-Smack_

_Naruto looked from the office to Sasuke, "Ne, Sasuke we don't really have to go in there...right?"_

_Instead of answering Sasuke pulled the blonde into the office._

"_Oh children! So… nice to see you." Said someone with bright orange hair, creepy red eyes, and piercings _all_ over his face._

'_He was the one being yelled at' Naruto noticed dully._

"_Well here are your schedules now…leave."_

_And so they...left_

_The boys stopped to check their schedules._

"_Sasuke we don't have very many classes together," Naruto pouted._

"_Hmmm" Sasuke looked over both schedules, "Well I have homeroom, with Gaara at least and we have 2__nd__ and 5__th__ together. I'm not sure about any of Gaara's other classes…"_

"_Exactly Sasuke I don't know anybody in homeroom! I'm scared!"_

"_Well deal with it!"_

_With that Sasuke walked away leaving Naruto to find his homeroom they met up after homeroom… both on their school tours._

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"_

"_What?" Sasuke sighed._

"_Well Lee was in homeroom with me so it was fun! Plus I made a new friend! Bye!" _

_And as quickly as the blonde came he was gone dragging a very dazed Neji behind him._

_Sasuke blinked and turned to Gaara who looked more than a little lost or maybe angry because he was seemingly ignored…the world may never know…_

_But one thing was certain when all three of their eyes locked- they had competition._

_Of course Naruto being Naruto didn't like to see people not getting along, and he had very good intuition when it came to sensing a war, so he instantly knew Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara weren't going to get along. What did he do about it? He shoved them into a Handy Dandy… Closet! I mean it always works! (Well except for Sakura, Gaara, and Sasuke…) Well you get the point. But now the problem arose where on earth do you find an unlocked closet on campus? Well again Naruto was Naruto and knowing that it's better _not_ to ask._

"_**Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto please report to the front office."**__ Blared the loudspeaker._

_And of course being the…good students they were they all strolled down to the office. One a bit more excited than the others._

_However when thy reached the office they were surprised to see no one there. They were even more surprised when the door was slammed and locked behind them by a grinning Naruto._

_Neji nearly had a heart attack not having any idea what was going on._

_Sasuke and Gaara merely groaned wondering how the heck they got tricked. AGAIN!_

"_Well might as well get this over with." Sasuke started._

"_Yes tell us…senpai what makes you think you deserve our Naruto?" Gaara continued_

"_Because fate tells me. It has set in motion the strings of our friendship. Obviously fate deems me worthy and in life that's all that matters" Neji stated._

"_Well fate-boy," said Sasuke, "unfortunately Naruto belongs to US-"_

"_**Not a frigging possession teme**__!"_

"_Err…is our…friend" Gaara corrected._

"_Hmmm seems like you're tied quite nicely around his finger."_

_They both growled more upset that it was actually true than anything else._

_So for an hour they fought- verbally of course and they learned they were all quite alike. And, they reached an agreement: they would protect Naruto from all harm in whatever class they were with him. And Neji was absolutely THE last person in their group._

_Some how sensing the battle was over Naruto opened the door and they commenced their tours together each wondering how the heck Naruto managed to pull off the whole 'locked in a room thing'_

_None of them noticed seemingly innocent blonde smirking over yet another victory._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Hey, Neji how do you have classes with us?" asked Naruto.

"I signed up for mixed classes with the advanced 7th graders."

"Sugoi!(**3**)"

"……"

"Sasuke-teme, wake up! You fell asleep on your desk while we were checking schedules how rude!" Naruto nearly yelled as he shook Sasuke.

"Naruto calm down if you shake him any harder you're going to kill him," stated Neji.

Naruto pulled his hand back inhumanly fast, "Well in any case the bell rang. Hurry up!"

Sasuke yawned and slowly cot up and walked to the door, "Dobe, hurry up we're going to be late." Sasuke called.

"Teme!"

The rest were left to trudge after the running blonde with the exception of Lee who ran after shouting about 'Youth'

Oh what a wonderful start to the new school year… for now…

* * *

1- 'tis Story of the Year not really too emo but the only thing I could think of. 

2-In the first chapter I spelt it 'Pain' I really don't know how to spell it so if anyone has the correct spelling it would be much appreciated.

3-It means like 'cool' or 'amazing' 'wow' you know?

Well that's about it and any grammar mistakes I didn't catch. I'm sorry the evil elves did them not me! I swear!

DBCA- See I updated! -There was much rejoicing-

Skitz- Yeah right it only took you a month -rolls eyes-

DBCA- Now, now, now, at least I finally put it up right?

Skitz- I know it's more than I ever expected.

DBCA- Cras your brother is being a meanie face!!

Cras- -sigh-Well I've got to stop WW3 but first Shikamaru!

Shikamaru- Well review…or not it's troublesome…


End file.
